1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to the use of instant messaging for communicating between entities.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In trading of equities, equity options, fixed income, energy, foreign currency derivatives, etc. collectively referred to herein as “securities,” have been traded in this country since the late 1700s. Traditionally, such securities have been traded on floor-based exchanges, such as the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE) or the American Stock Exchange (AMEX). The predominant method of trading in these floor-based environments is known as the “open outcry” system, which involves oral communications between market professionals at a central location in open view of other market professionals. In this system, an order is typically relayed out to a trader standing in a “pit.” The trader shouts out that he has received an order and waits until a broker shouts back contract terms, and a trading transaction then results. In an effort to preserve this antiquated system of floor-based trading, the implementation of computer-based technology in the exchanges has been slow. However, some trading processes have been automated or partially automated.
Instant messaging (sometimes referred to as IM or “IMing”) is commonly used to communicate between computer users in an instantaneous manner. There are many different applications that support instant messaging such as, for example, the well-known AOL Instant Messenger (AIM), Microsoft's Network Messenger services (MSN), and Yahoo!'s Yahoo! Messenger application program, Google's Google Talk application program, among others. Such application programs run on the number of different platforms including personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, PDAs or other environments. IM differs from ordinary e-mail in that there is immediacy in the message exchange, and also instant messaging makes a continued exchange of messages simpler than sending e-mail back and forth. Most communications are text-only.
To access an IM service, a user registers with a service provider and, after connecting to the Internet (or other appropriate data network), enters the user's screen name and password to login to an IM network. Popular IM applications include AOL's Instant Messenger (AIM), Microsoft's Network Messenger Services (MSN), and Yahoo!'s Yahoo! Messenger. Once a user has logged in to an appropriate IM network, his/her presence on the system is made known to all authorized partners (commonly termed “buddies”). The user can then engage in free-form, textual conversations with other IM users connected to the system.
A recent development in trading includes the use of Instant Messaging functionality to communicate instructions to a trader that in turn performs securities trading functions on behalf of clients. It is beneficial to use such in instant messaging functions for communicating time-sensitive information. However, according to one aspect of the invention, it is realized that it is difficult to manage large amounts of instant message information using conventional instant messaging applications and their associated interfaces.